laserboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Die Highlights der Square Enix Konferenz
Square Enix wagt sich nach kurzer Auszeit wieder auf die große E3-Bühne und will mit einer bunten Mischung an japanischen Kult-Titeln (Dragon Quest XI) und westlichen Blockbustern (Shadow of the Tomb Raider) überzeugen. Kaum ein Titel verkörpert dieses Portfolio so gut wie das heiß erwartete Mashup-Abenteuer Kingdom Hearts III. Trotz des relativ überschaubaren Kataloges war die diesjährige Konferenz nicht ganz ohne Überraschungen. Kingdom Hearts 3 thumb|center|670 px Einen der wichtigsten Titel aus dem Line-up von Square Enix hat der Publisher bereits im Vorfeld auf der Microsoft-Konferenz gezeigt: Kingdom Hearts 3. Die Fortsetzung des beliebten Disney-Crossover-RPGs hat nun endlich ein Releasedatum und soll am 29. Januar 2019 erscheinen. Zu sehen gab es unter anderem die Welt von Frozen, Wreck it Ralph, Moster AG, Hercules und Toy Story. Auch Hinweise zum Verbleib von Roxas und Aqua konnte man dem Trailer entnehmen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWlKEM3m2EE Shadow of the Tomb Raider thumb|center|670 px Lara Croft ist zurück! Auch in Shadow of the Tomb Raider wird wieder geklettert, geschlichen und erkundet, was das Zeug hält. Um eine Maya-Prophezeiung abzuwenden, muss Lara mit dem Dschungel verschmelzen und selbst zum tödlichen Raubtier werden. Der Entwickler verspricht, dass sich in diesem Spiel irgendwo der erzählerische Wendepunkt befindet, der Lara den Titel des Tomb Raiders verleiht. Wir sind gespannt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWyDs14w_oI Final Fantasy XIV x Monster Hunter thumb|center|670 px Der beliebte MMO-Ableger der Final-Fantasy-Reihe, Final Fantasy XIV, erhält im Sommer ein neues Update mit Crossover-Inhalt aus Monster Hunter World. Neben neuen Outfits, Items und Emotes können FF-XIV-Spieler auch den berüchtigten Monster-Hunter-Boss Rathalos bezwingen. Neben diesen Inhalten erwartet die Spieler außerdem ein signifikantes Spielupdate mit neuem Dungeon, neuen Quests und neuen Trials. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq8CKCQZNMk Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age thumb|center|670 px Die Dragon-Quest-Reihe ist hier im Westen nicht ganz so bekannt wie in Japan. Mit Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age könnte sich dies ändern, denn der Titel nutzt die volle Kraft der aktuellen Konsolengeneration für eine bunte, actiongeladene Spielwelt voller interessanter Charaktere. Der Titel soll am 4. September bereits erhältlich sein und für PC und PlayStation 4 erscheinen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbOEGcTbOxg Babylon’s Fall thumb|center|670 px Was für ein Spiel ist Babylon's Fall? Auch nach knapp zwei Minuten Trailer-Footage voller geschichtlicher Ereignisse sind wir nicht wirklich schlauer. Fakt ist aber: Es handelt sich um ein brandneues Spiel des japanischen Kultentwicklers Platinum Games (Nier: Automata, Bayonetta). Wenn sie ihrer Linie treu bleiben, wird es vermutlich ein Actionspiel mit forderndem Gameplay und spektakulären Bosskämpfen. Gesicherte Informationen zum Spiel gibt es allerdings nicht wirklich, mehr erfahren wir im nächsten Jahr auf der PlayStation 4 und dem PC. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9pSGjpjZhI Octopath Traveler thumb|center|670 px Acht Charaktere, acht einzigartige Geschichten. Octopath Traveler, das kommende JRPG für die Nintendo Switch, ist keine Überraschung gewesen, und viel gab es auch nicht zu sehen. Trotzdem ist es gut zu wissen, dass das ambitionierte Projekt weiterhin mit Vollgas entwickelt wird und den angepeilten Releasetag am 13. Juli einhalten kann. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFDwrPTsywA Just Cause 4 thumb|center|670 px Schneller, größer, besser: Am 4. Dezember erscheint Just Cause 4 für PC, Xbox One und PlayStation 4. Der Trailer verspricht eine riesige Spielwelt, in der das Land regelmäßig von Naturkatastrophen wie Tornados oder Sandstürmen heimgesucht wird. Wem das Unwetter als Zerstörungswerkzeug nicht reicht, der kann wie gewohnt auf diverse kreative Gadgets und Fahrzeuge zurückgreifen, um die Bösewichte in Schutt und Asche zu legen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-EW8zpqmQQ The Quiet Man thumb|center|670 px Der Trailer zu The Quiet Man ist, dem Namen entsprechend, ziemlich nichtssagend. Lediglich die Prämisse eines Actionspiels, welches Live-Action-Aufnahmen und Gameplay flüssig ineinander verschmilzt, wird deutlich. Ob das Setting eines taubstummen Protagonisten im Ledermantel, der sein Pausenbrot gegen Gangster verteidigt, dieses Konzept zu einem Hit machen kann, bleibt abzuwarten. Weitere Details will Square Enix im August nachliefern. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DpJs_43dCY Was war dein Highlight der Square-Enix-Konferenz? Schreib es uns in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag